


Alive (LawxReader)

by KionKat



Series: Boyfriend to Death One Shots [16]
Category: Boyfriend to Death (Visual Novels)
Genre: Abuse, Gaslighting, Horror, Mental Abuse, Multi, Physical Abuse, Psychological Trauma, Rape/Non-con Elements, Romance, Torture, Trauma, Twisted Romance, dubcon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:34:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22804903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KionKat/pseuds/KionKat
Summary: You're alive.
Series: Boyfriend to Death One Shots [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1639462
Kudos: 20





	Alive (LawxReader)


                                              
    
    The lake reflected the moonlight perfectly, causing the entire clearing to light up. You looked up at Law, his face brilliantly glowing with it. You shivered and yawned. It was late, and cold, but Lawrence had made you come with him on a 2 am trek to the lake. You had obeyed willingly. Something obviously was bothering Lawrence, and you hated to see him so upset. 
    
    
    
    
    
    You looked up at him. "Why did we come out here?" You whispered. You could barely hear yourself over the wind and the frogs, the symphony of the marsh and the forest around it. He looked at you, serious yet uncomfortable expression in his eyes. He never seemed to get past his shyness with you.
    
    
    
    
    
    "I wanted to get away. " he said simply, stopping. You stopped, turning to face him. He pulled off his hoodie, exposing his fit body. Your cheeks flushed, and you shivered at the idea of being naked in this cold. But he seemed to not be phased.  He took off his shoes as well, taking a second to feel the earth between his toes before he laid down.
    
    
    
    
    
    You hesitated before following in his steps. You took off your top as he watched you with a hint of lust. You laid beside him, wondering curiously why the grass around him already seemed to wilt pathetically.
    
    
    
    
    
    "Why here?" You asked quietly. You and Law had only been together for a week now, and you had yet to get used to his strange behavior; especially after kidnapping you and craving you up. 
    
    
    
    
    
    "Its decaying," He hummed cryptically. "This lake is where it started. Where i saw the river." He said quietly.
    
    
    
    
    
    You rolled over, pressing your chest against his. He blushed as you drew circles over his chest with your finger. "What happened to you?" You asked.
    
    
    
    
    
    "I died. I drowned. But then i came back." He explained slowly, hands feeling the rough muddy earth. "At least... some version of myself did." He added with a soft whisper. "Im not much...well...ali..."
    
    
    
    
    
    "Lawrence." You purred softly, licking up his neck and biting his cheek softly. "To me, you're very much alive..." He blushed madly as you trailed his hands down to his dick, touching it through his thin boxers. It seemed to grow into your hand, eager for your touch. "I was dead too. Don't you remember?" You grabbed his hand, putting it on your chest. "Does that feel dead to you?"
    
    
    
    
    
    He shook his head, watching the hand that touched him. You pulled his pants off, beginning to jerk him off suddenly and rapidly. "You know what i think? We're the only alive ones."
    
    
    
    
    
    He moaned, tilting his head back. You pulled off your pants, shaking from the cold. You lowered yourself onto him, moaning and digging your nails into his chest. He let out a soft noise of pleasure as you happily rode him. He put his hands on your hips, adjusting you to the precise way he wanted.
    
    
    
    
    
    "Do you feel alive, Lawrence?" You huffed through your moans, leaning forward so that the two of you were face to face.
    
    
    
    
    
    "Yes...yes... you feel very much alive, too..." he began thrusting up into you, causing you to cry out with pleasure. Your moans and grunts became apart of the woodland symphony, indistinguishable from the croaks of the frogs, the creeks of the trees and the rushing of the lake. It was as if you and Lawrence had always been one with the landscape, and with each other.
    
    
    
    
    
    It only took a brief moment longer before you came, dully aware of his cum filling you. You wiggled off of him, his cum dripping from your entrance as you laid beside him again.
    
    
    
    
    
    He grabbed your hand gently as he regained his breath. "We're alive. You... make me...alive." he blushed, looking away. "You're the only person whose ever understood me..."
    
    
    
    
    
    You reached over, cupping his face and forcing him to turn towards you. "We're going to have fun in this world together, remember? Only we matter. Only we are alive."
    
    
    
    
    
    "Only we are alive..." he muttered before falling asleep in the now dead grass.


End file.
